


The City's Heart

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Destiny 2, Destiny 2 but not as the Guardian who boarded the Ship, Friendship, Gen, Hunters, Magic and Science, Titans, War, Warlocks, guardian spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The Guardian Spirit of the Last City was a Myth Trevor never believed in until the City fell,and he met Alfredo,the mysterious Warlock who doesn't seem quite from the time





	1. The Spirit of War

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I'M NOT DEAD WHATCHA KNOW
> 
> Also I joined a Writer Discord and we stan the Battle Buddies there its great.
> 
> Anyway,Enjoy!

He's a sly fellow,the Guardian Spirit of the Last City.

 

Some say he changes with the City,others that he stays the same despite the change around it.However most agree that he has stood strong no matter what .

 

Trevor never quite believed in this myth in the first place.Cities were never alive-it had “life” but to be “alive”,that was for the Humans,the Exos and the Awoken that inhabited it.

 

However on that fateful day as he stood in that command center,watching the ships coming closer,he sees him.Just for a moment,but when Zavala yells at them to gather at his shield,Trevor sees someone outside.It's only for an instant,and he writes it off as terror as the building explodes around him.

 

It's almost a blur as he rushes through the halls on Zavala’s tail. The Cabal are everywhere.Geoff joins him at some point,the older Hunter vanishing to help in the evacuation.Others he knows but can't recognize in this chaos flash by.He’s pretty sure he saw Gavin at some point.As he reaches the open plaza, both Lindsay and Michael are there,both Titans fighting vigorously within the thick of the fray.

 

“Trevor!”he snaps out at the electronic bare of his name from his Ghost,which had been with him the whole time, amidst the weapons fire,“Bragg’s in the area with Holliday.They’re saying the command ship is over the city-”

 

“What?!” Trevor asked,crouching behind cover as he throws another

 

“He says that Holliday literally just picked up your brother,he’s apparently heading to the ship as we speak. ”

 

“Shit,that crazy idiot...” Of course it was his brother who decided to go invade the station, “Does he need back up?”

 

“No,we should focus on the fight, and as Holliday quoted,he can take care of himself”

 

“Alright. The crazy bastard can go die then. Anyway, so the Cabal!They keep coming though!What do you suggest?”

* * *

 

 

Trevor didn't know how long he was out cold for,but when he woke up,his robes were in tatters and he was quite sore.He sat up.They were in the sewers just at the edge of the city.Explosions echoed around him but dulled as the battles faded.

 

“The sleeping beauty has awoken!”crowed the Ghost from somewhere overhead as he sat up.

 

“That's the last time I’m taking actual combat advice from you,you floating bastard”Trevor growled as he stood up at his full height but then leaned against the sewer wall to regain balance. The Ghost chuckled, “I hate dying,especially in a sewer...but thanks for restoring me”

 

“It's my job-GAH” suddenly the lighthearted joking of the machine was cut off by a howl of pain as it looked upwards.

 

“The Traveler!”Ghost cried and he looked up just in time to see the giant moon-like creature began to fall from the sky above.

 

“No”He muttered as suddenly a painful shock hit him and he gasped.

 

“The Light is gone!”His Ghost turned to him as he took a knee,suddenly weakened.

 

“No shit”he said ,catching his breath.His strength returned as he did so,but he still felt significantly weaker.The Light had given him and the Ghost severe strength boosts, “This is bad”

 

The Traveler crashed deep into the ground miles away,but Trevor swore even from that distance he could feel the vibrations.

 

“We should get moving”Ghost said after they stood watching the spiraling smoke in silence, “The Cabal may be hunting for survivors.”

 

“...Right”Trevor said after a while, gathering himself.

 

_ Inhale,exhale.Breath in,Breath out... _

 

“Lets go.Hopefully you can pick up a signal once we get out of range”The two of them leapt from the opening to the ground,making their way from this hell.

 

“We can only hope...”

* * *

Two weeks passed after the City fell.Trevor had found the magical path left behind in the evacuation,and with his Ghost by his side,stopping only at ruined camps that the machine had pointed out.

 

“I sense something nearby!”the mechanical broke the silent wilderness around them.It's probably going on mid afternoon ,but the light snow was terrible for the actual sunlight.

 

“What?!”Trevor reaches for his gun,the only thing keeping him from totally dying out here, “You know what it is?”

 

“I...there!I think it's a person!”Trevor lowered his gun but kept a hold.

 

“Where?”The Ghost took off and Trevor followed.

 

They ended up at a small ravine, with a cave like overhang covering most of the path.There was a small campsite here ,with a small fire slowly going out and a-

 

“Human”Trevor breathed. There was a young man there,a most obvious human,leaning against the stone wall.He looked to be in pain,his arm wrapped around his side with his hood having fallen from his head.

 

“Are you alright?”it seemed harmless to approach him,it wasn't like he was a Cabal or even a Fallen, “Hello?”

 

The other man jumped and looked up.His dark eyes were a bit sunken from an obvious lack of sleep.As he moved,Trevor could see that there was blood staining the ragged yellow and grey robes.

 

“I...Sorry,it's been a while since I saw another person”the man wheezed,gritting his teeth as he moved to sit up properly against the wall, “You escape the Cabal too?”

 

“They did this?How long have you been bleeding?”Trevor joined him  at the fire,riffling through his bag.

 

“No,it's fine.I-Stop,I’m not worth the trouble”At this,Trevor stopped with a roll of gauze in hand ,and looked at the other man.

  
  


“Why do you say that?You’re hurt and I just want to help”

 

“I...”he was hesitant before closing his eyes, “Nevermind.Go at it”

 

“Thank you”Trevor said as he pulled out the supplies he had scavenged about a week ago and moved closer to him.As he did,he was able to get a better look at his patient.

 

The man had tanned skin and dark hair like his own.His face was young,but not that of a teen.There were no scars either,though as he pulled the cloth from the immediate area of the bleeding wound,he saw the end of jagged scar tissue peeking through.Trevor also took in the man’s clothes-he had never seen this style of robed before and the insignia was faded so he properly couldn't identify the faction.

 

“Ow”the other man hisses as Trevor applied more cleaning spray to the immediate area.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah.Just forgot how painful laser rifles are”

 

“That's fair”Trevor chuckled.He finished fixing the injury and then sat back afterwards, “How does it feel?”

 

“Better”they fell back into silence after a while,the only sounds the wind in the canyon around them.

 

“I’m Trevor by the way”he said after a beat, “What's your name?”

 

“Alfredo”the man said slowly after seeming to ponder it, “Yeah,that's it”

 

The last part in a low tone that the wind masked as it whistled by.Trevor didn't hear a thing.

 

“It's nice to meet you Alfredo”he smiled.

 

“Same to you”Alfredo grinned weakly.And he meant it

 


	2. Spirit of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME MORE I'M LOVING THIS 
> 
> My friends are all loving this in discord so here ya go ya filthy animals <3

Two weeks turned into a month.Trevor and Alfredo continued together through the canyons,relying on that magical trace Trevor could still feel,as it seemed more than one Warlock had gone this way.

 

At exactly midday,they found themselves cresting a hill,to find several ships had docked in the open clearing,including one ship closest to him that made a smile cross Trevor’s face when he recognized it.

 

“Matt!”He quickened his pace,almost stumbling as he descended.Alfredo smiled at his companion’s action, “Bragg!”

 

The man closest was human,and he turned around just as he heard the Warlock’s calls. He was reasonable tall,in armor and a brown double breasted  coat.He had goggles holding his pink streaked hair from his face and glasses. He had a gun in his hand but he quickly returned it “What the-Oh my god,Trevor!”

 

“Matt”Alfredo lets out a sigh of relief when the two grab each other in a tight hug.He smiled as the slightly shorter man almost sobbed into his new friend's robes, “Thank the Traveler”

 

“We thought we lost you”the man said,pulling away from Trevor, “You’re in one piece,right?”

 

“As I can be.What’s all this?”

 

“We were finishing up for the  recent run for the Farm.”

 

“The Farm?”Alfredo appeared,Trevor’s Ghost hovering next to him.The Ghost liked Alfredo.He was nice,but once he got to know him,could sense something  was off.But he didn't say anything, “What's that?”

 

“It's a safe space,a place to regroup”Matt said,before clearing his throat, “I’ve never seen you before.I’m Matt.”

 

“Alfredo”The man smiled, “Trevor told me a bit about you and the rest of your...friends?”

 

“Oh boy,you innocent man,you clearly haven't heard of us”Matt chuckled as he indicated the ship next to him, “Well,climb aboard.It's gonna be tight but it'll be faster than a civilian cruiser”

 

“Wait,I-”Alfredo looked a little confused and Trevor looked at him with a grin, “All of us in one ship?”

 

“It’ll be fun!”

 

“Umhm”Now was not the time to admit he hadn't flown on a ship in a long time, because he really just wanted to go“Sure”

 

He felt better though as he saw Matt and Trevor’s faces light up.

* * *

 

Ryan looked up as the ship landed.Next to him,his Ghost hovering next to him.

 

“Ryan!”he hears before Bragg is there,waving  as he exited the landing platform,with two people following him. 

 

“Hey!”he grins before realizing who is right behind the young pilot.

 

“Trevor!” The young Warlock perked up as he saw him.

 

“Ryan!”he hurried to him and caught his brother in a tight hug before whispering, “You idiot”

 

Ryan winced as Trevor continued “I was so worried when I learned you went up there!”

 

“But I lived.I’m here!”

 

“Still!”Trevor buried his face in his brother's chest again, “I don't want to lose you too,Ry. I lost enough in this damn war”

 

_ “Trevor!”she smiled at him, “Dinner after the fight?” _

 

_ “It's a date!” _

 

“I understand”Ryan softened, before he hugged him again, “It's good to have you back though”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Guys!”what timing. There’s a man  running towards them,dressed in a brightly colored outfit that stands out amidst the darker colors around him.He’s shorter than most people there but built like a tank,which people seem to acknowledge as he goes by, “You’re back!”

 

Alfredo looks at this newcomer.He’d never seen someone in colors that bright for years.His mind was still processing this new time,even though he was used to it somewhat.

 

“Jeremy!”Trevor brightens and Alfredo realizes that this must be another of Trevor’s group.He had mentioned quite a few people including Matt and Ryan,to whom he still had a slight hold on.

 

The Warlock finally let go of his brother and hurried to the newcomer to give him a hug.As the two embrace,Ryan turns to Alfredo.

 

“You must be the new guy that they found.Were you with my brother?”

 

“He saved me after the escape.Some Cabal clipped me and your brother patched me up.We traveled to the point where we met Matt”

 

“That sounds like him”he chuckled before he held out his gloved hand, “I’m Ryan.Thanks for watching his back.”

 

“Alfredo.And it was the least I could do”Alfredo was meeting a lot of new people today.But now he was safe.

 

The City (in a sense) was safe.

 

That's what mattered.

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean,you can't find him?He’s a damn Awoken with a  _ beard _ .We don't have too many here”Alfredo had decided to wander after talking with Ryan,Bragg,Jeremy and Trevor for a bit.Trevor had wanted to catch up with them so Alfredo had let him,and wandered off.

 

“But sir,we still have-”

 

“I know we still have so many people missing and I know how you all see us Achievements,but this is the Hero of the Second.Your job is to find him and both Commander and Lieutenant Jones .I am currently the senior Hunter here after Cayde.You are to listen. _ Understood? _ ”

 

“Y-yes sir!”there was a scrambling sound and a man in a Hunter uniform scurries past him.

 

“Gah...”Alfredo approaches and ducks his head around the corner of the old farmhouse. An older human is leaning against a table,rubbing his temples with a gloved hand.His clothes were rumpled and he had a scruffy beard, “Jack,Lindsay,Michael...where the hell are you guys?”

  
  


_ “Jack!” he turns as a woman cries out,just in time for someone to collide with him,knocking the wind out of his newly working lungs.He cries out and the man quickly backs away to look at him. _

 

_ “What the hell?!”he takes in a deep breath as he learns in that minute how to breath for the first time in decades. The man who had hit him was an easily identifiable Awoken,dressed in what appeared to be various pieces of armor with glasses on his face, “Who are you?” _

 

“You’re worried about your friends?”he decides to speak and he watches how the man freezes and then slowly looks up at him, “I was walking by and overheard,sorry if I wasn't meant to-”

 

“No,no,it's alright”the look of confusion and hostility falls into a more truer look of just pure exhaustion, “I just...Hunter’s Insomnia and the fact my friends are still MIA is eating me.Not even counting the war itself...

 

“I just got here,but I came with Trevor”Alfredo put two and two together on a hunch,which was confirmed as the man’s eyes widened, “I assume you're a friend of his?”

 

“Thank the Traveler the kid is alive”Geoff exhaled in relief, “Thank you for letting me know,it's been a long couple of weeks”

 

“I can tell”Alfredo smiled softly at him, “I’m Alfredo by the way.”

 

“Geoff”the man smiled back weakly, “Thank you Alfredo.is Trevor with you?”

 

“No,he’s with his brother,Matt and Jeremy when I left them back by the landing pads. I’m sure he’d like to see you “

 

Geoff hesitated and Alfredo could almost feel his turmoil.

 

“Alright,maybe I should.”He exhaled and forced himself to straighten up, “Thanks,kid”

  
  


_ “If you see a Hunter named Geoff out there,make sure that fucker takes a break,because he’s probably gonna be worried as hell over us” _

  
  


“It's nothing.You just seemed like you needed the break”He smiled at Geoff,who in turn shot back  a weak smile before he left. Alfredo didn’t miss how he almost sprinted from the room.

 

“I kept my word” he whispered, “Now I hope you guys can keep yours”

 

_ “You’re gonna be fine,kid”she smiled at him as she hefted her cannon,while the other Titan unsheathed a large pulsing blade with a bloody grin, “We’ll see you outside the City” _

 

_ “Just start running”Jack said,raising his own weapon and took aim at the approaching mech. _

 

_ “I-Be safe”his chest hurts,but he pushes it aside and takes off running to the sound of a Titan War Cry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm glad you've enjoyed this XD


	3. Spirit of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and the discovery that even the most unlikely places have a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Honestly i love this chapter but i could use some help-is the order of scenes understandable? Should i change it?
> 
> Anyway,enter two more characters ;)

The sounds of alien chattering filled the still air as the squad of creatures made the unfortunate choice to turn into the decrepit alley,unaware of the tiny glint in the corner of their vision.

 

“A little to the left...”Lindsay muttered to herself as she  took aim at the Dreg and fired,smirking as the creature fell from her repeated shots.

 

“Die,you son of a bitch”she giggled as she took down the rest of the creatures.

 

However,she was unaware to the Vandal sneaking up behind her until there was a bloodcurdling scream and she swiveled from her perch to see her would-be killer fall.

 

The person was small,dressed in white,black and orange armor in the style of a Titan.They held a power sword now covered in Fallen blood.

 

“Thank you”Lindsay lowered her gun.The other Titan jumped ,and swiveled to look at her with their helmeted face.

 

“ _You can see me?_ ”they asked and Lindsay nodded, “ _Really?_ ”

 

“You’re as clear as day”that was an understatement.Now that she focused,the person was somewhat transparent,from the armor to the sword.

 

“ _You shouldn't...only..._ ”the Titan started mumbling before they looked at Lindsay, “ _I gotta go!_ ”

 

They were suddenly gone,and Lindsay was left alone and a bit confused.

 

That's when she realized the Titan was also missing part of an arm.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Even with the amount of people moving in and out,the busy camp eventually was quiet at some point-no ships,no raised voices ,no Guardians preparing for a mission that could very well be their last...

 

It was peaceful.

 

Alfredo wandered this silent Farm.It was going on his second week of being here. Almost two months since his City...

 

He shook his head clear.He shouldn't dwell.His city was safe,in a sense,His Guardians carrying on the legacy.

 

In the corner of his eye,as he headed towards the large field with two mysterious goals created as a sort of morale,he saw a glimmer from the corner of his eye.It was only momentary,but it was enough to make him follow back the way he had just come from,ending up on the landing pad overlooking the water.

 

“I know you’re here”he said aloud, “Don't worry”

 

“ _ You can see me? _ ”he hears boots on the metal and turns to see a woman in Hunter armor,with helmet on so he couldn't see her face.But judging from the style,she was fairly newer.His eyes must have made some sort of response to her because her voice raised in surprise.

 

_ “You’re like me _ ”She appeared corporeal,but he very well knewshe was not, “ _ Or used to be.Spirit? _ ”

 

“Yeah.Last City”

 

“ _ I’m so sorry _ ”her voice changed,and he imagined her face wrinkled in sympathy, “ _ That's why more people are showing up,isn't it? _ ”

 

“Yep.Cabal are acting up again.I thought I was gonna die but it seems that I couldn't.I’m Alfredo by the way.”

 

“ _ Megan,though I prefer Meg.That's what they called me before I...took the job _ ”

 

“It's nice to meet you Meg”Alfredo knew what she meant and smiled.She sounded Human,but so did most Exos after a while, “How long have you been here?”

 

“ _ Probably a decade?Lost track after a while,people always come and go.But this time it's longer I hope _ ”

 

“Hopefully.But I want to thank you for helping keep them safe.They feel happy here”

 

“ _ It's my pleasure.It feels good to have peace here,even amidst the war. _ ”

 

“Do people know about you?”

 

“ _ A few people.Hawthorne is aware,maybe that Shaxx guy but he plays it off well. _ ”

 

She looked up at him,and if he could see her face,she probably would look somewhat inquisitive.

 

“ _ Do you have anyone who knew? _ ”

 

“Not really.I think Zavala and Cayde might know,Ikora definitely does.”

 

“ _ That's cool _ ”Meg cocked her head before she jolted, “ _ I just remembered I had something I needed to do.I should go _ ”

 

“Okay”Alfredo nodded, “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

 

“ _ More than likely,Mr Last City _ ”Meg chuckled softly before she turned to go,but then stopped and looked back,“ _ Oh!Before I forget-If you see an Exo named Gavin-30 around,tell him he owes me another story! _ ”

 

“I’ll do that.Goodnight,Meg”

 

“ _ Goodnight _ ”she waved before she walked off,her glow fading into the night.

 

Alfredo stayed there for a while,surrounded only by the sounds of the night and sea.

 

“Alfredo?”he hears and turns to see Trevor.The other Warlock looks a bit sleepy, “What are you doing out here?”

 

“Couldn't sleep”he turned to his friend with a sigh, the lie “Can't either?”

 

“Nightmares”was all Trevor had to say and Alfredo understood.

 

“Ah”

 

“Yeah.What about you?”

 

“Just couldn't”it wasn't a lie.Alfredo hadn't slept now in literal decades,and was a bit ashamed I admit he had forgotten how to, “You wanna talk about the nightmare?”

 

_ “No!”he screamed as the ground gave out.Lindsay is racing towards her.He’s frozen in place.Time is nonexistent. _

 

“I’m alright,probably not going back to sleep though”he says,and then looks up at the sky,closing his eyes and inhaling the night air, “It's calm.For once”

 

“It's a nice feeling”Alfredo agrees,looking out over the Farm.Trevor moved to sit next to him.

 

They're quiet,enjoying the silence they so rarely had.

 

“Whatever happened,whatever the nightmares are about”Alfredo spoke after a while, “It wasn't your fault,Trevor.You need to remember that”

 

“If only it were true”the other chuckled, “But I’ll do my best”

 

He reached over and pulled Alfredo into a tight one armed hug.

 

“But thanks,Fredo.I needed to hear that”

  
  


_ He remembers screaming.It's all his fault. _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the Second Titan is? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more?I love how this came out!


End file.
